This invention relates to a photographic camera for use in producing stereographic and mono photographs.
A camera for use in producing stereographs has always been regarded as being a specialist camera suitable only for use by experienced photographers.
It is known to provide a reflector device having two reflector systems which can be attached to a single lens photographic camera to convert the camera into one for producing stereographs. Such a device is often regarded as being more of a novelty item rather than a substitute for a stereo camera. This is because the angle of view is limited and the joint between the stereo pair of prints is either a dark band or a double exposed band whose width is affected by the size of the camera lens iris.